guilds_of_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
New Players Guide
Guilds of Gods should be familiar to anyone who has spent time on other MMOs such as Runescape, but if that is where your knowledge ends, you are missing out on all the great features that have been added to the game! This article should help you get the most out of your time here in GoG! Adventurers In Guilds of Gods you are able to play up to 5 adventurers on a single account. You start with a single adventurer, and each subsequent adventurer costs more and more gold. Each adventurer starts with level 1 stats, but share a bank and are able to use eachothers camps at only the base requirement. Camps One of the biggest differences with this game over other similar games is the ability to automate many actions, including resource generation. Camps allow you to automatically gather ore, logs and fish from the different resource nodes in game, and notes them in your inventory, or creates a combat dummy for combat training. In general, the level requirement to use a camp is +10 levels over the base requirement - for example, you can start using copper camps from 10 mining, while osmium ore camps require 60 mining. A camp will consume 5 logs of the correct tier, an appropriate tool. If you use a saw on any log you can see what level and tool is required. To begin with, getting your woodcutting or mining to level 10 manually, then create a camp using a copper Axe or Pickaxe, 5 Logs and a saw. This will allow you to gather 50 copper/logs over about 5 minutes. As your construction level increases, so does the number of items your camp will gather with the following formula: Which just means your camps start with 50 charges, go up 2 each construction levels, and every 10 levels you get a bonus 10 charges. At level 100 construction maxing out at 250 charges - enough to last approximately 45 minutes on osmium or magic lumber camps. Thieving Thieving is one of the best early sources of money in the game. It is also one of the first permanently AFK skills! However, it is quite risky, especially now that Guards will attack any player who has earnt a bounty skull - earnt from either stealing from a chest or rarely from failing pickpocketting. After getting to at least 10 Thieving, preferably higher, you can move onto pickpocketting level 17 men. A reasonably safe choice is the NPC 'Thomas' found north west of the starting town. Otherwise you can move to the Woodcutting Guild - there are no Guards in this town. Item Bags Bags allow you to hold multiple items in a single inventory spot. They are extremely handy for tasks such as smithing or crafting, allowing you to extend your trips far past just what your inventory can hold. You can create a bag by combining a drawstring with 3 blue cloth. A drawstring requires 20 crafting to make, and takes 3 flax for a 2%-5% chance at creating one. This creates a bag with one slot and one charge. You are then able to add more charges and slots by adding more cloth of different tiers. See the Item Bags wiki page for more information. Unfortunately both the creation and upkeep of bags mean that they are more of a mid to late game item, early game if you choose to make bags you should be very selective about which ones you make, and consider keeping your bags smaller. A 25 slot coal bag is extremely useful for smithing training all the way from level 20 onwards. A clay bag can make crafting training a lot more convenient, and a flax bag can help make creating future drawstrings easier. Tome of Collection Tomes of collection will pick up a specific item from a monster drop to your inventory for one charge. They can be extremely useful to help you gather certain monster drops, however they are currently very hard to reroll to get exactly the tome you are after. Check the Tome of Collection page for more information, but just know they are more for late game. Early Game Training Strategy The most efficient start is to immediately work on unlocking your second adventurer. This can be done in about 40 minutes of opening level 1 chests on the Island, collecting approximately 3.5k coins, and then selling the essences at any store in town. After unlocking your second adventurer it is a good idea to start working on Mining and Woodcutting, while AFK pickpocketting men whenever you are not going to be able to actively play. Eventually start concentrating more on mining, as smithing provides access to a lot of higher level content through improved tools and armor for melee training. You should start working on your melee training on at least one adventurer, with 10 in all melee stats you can start AFKing at the goblin camp. After that, your adventure is your own! Check out the list of Skills to find one that interests you, and look at the training strategy to get an idea of how to start training it!